DragonBall Z Abridged Special: Plan to Eradicate Christmas
|director = Lanipator|producer = KaiserNeko|writer = KaiserNeko and Lanipator|editing = Takhata 101|preceded = The Revenge of Cooler|followed = The Return of Cooler’s Revenge}}Dragon Ball Z Abridged: Plan to Eradicate Christmas is the fourth special short in Dragon Ball Z Abridged based on Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. It was released on Youtube on December 25, 2017. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, Santa comes to Earth and infects the entire planet with a toxic miasma that knocks out the citizens. Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan Instant Transmission to Capsule Corp and wish Bulma, Trunks, and Piccolo a Merry Christmas. Bulma reveals the group the situation along with the fact there are multiple machines dropping down from the sky. This causes the group to realize that someone is trying to destroy Christmas again, and Bulma reveals that the gas is coming from the machines. The five along with Vegeta agree to stop the machines and save Christmas. The group makes it outside and locates one of the machines. Vegeta tries to destroy it with a ki attack, but a force field protects it. Suddenly, Freeza appears behind them and reveals the three villain ghosts of Freeza Day; Cooler, Lord Slug, and Turles. The Z-Fighters power up, the Saiyans going Super Saiyan, and fight against the returning villains. While they have the upper hand, the four villains re-materialize due to the gas around the area. The five then get knocked into the wall, but before the four villains could kill them, Bulma arrives with capsules containing a antivirus against the gas machines, the capsules containing a bit of Baby Trunks' blood due to needing pure niceness to counter the gases pure naughtiness, and drops them into the machine, clearing the fog. With the fog gone and Bulma leaving to destroy the other machines, the Z-Fighters destroy the villains. However, Piccolo realized that their situation isn't over yet and Goku calls up King Kai for some help. King Kai reveals that a suspicious mini moon is near the Earth's atmosphere, and the five head out to it. They make it on Santa's ship who explains that he is attacking Earth because everyone, minus Gohan (who Santa gives a French copy of Moby Dick to) have been naughty due to their actions. Vegeta blasts Santa with a Final Flash and kills him, much to Goku's dismay, but Santa reveals his true form. Santa then proceeds to beat on the Z-Fighters while making Christmas puns. Goku then realizes Santa's weakness. Christmas isn't about presents, figgy pudding, or even Santa himself, it's about togetherness, love and, as Vegeta insists, killing Santa. The Z-Fighters then combine their attacks into one ki blast and destroy Santa. They then teleport out of the exploding ship and back to Goku's house where Krillin and Chi-Chi are waiting, and they all celebrate Christmas, with Vegeta deciding to rather violently celebrate Boxing Day early by whacking Krillin. Video Cast *Kamran Nikhad – Santa Claus *Lawrence "MasakoX" Simpson – Goku, Gohan *Nick "Lanipator" Landis – Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin *Scott "KaiserNeko" Frerichs – Trunks, King Kai *Martin "Little Kuriboh" Billany – Freeza *Christopher Guerrero – Cooler *Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott – Slug *Ben "Hbi2k" Creighton – Nail, Turles *Remix – Kami *Corrine "Megami33" Sudberg – Bulma *Kimlinh Tran – Chi-Chi *Carrie Johnston "Xbubblemunkyx" DiMascio – May McStand Callbacks *There are a couple of references to the previous Christmas Special: **Freeza seems to like calling Christmas "Freeza Day" which was a holiday the Saiyans used to celebrate. The "Freeza Day" term was also referenced in Lord Slug Abridged, where Slug's flunkies wonder if Goku is referring to Freeza Day when he mentions Christmas. **Vegeta asks Turles what happened to the Tree of Might. *Lord Slug brings up the events of his movie, even mentioning he came to invade Earth in July, a nod to how Goku thought it was Christmas during that movie due to the Terra Freezing process. *Freeza called Cooler a prick like he did in a few episodes of the series. *After Santa enters his Christmas Eve-olution, he does a variation of Vegeta's Super Saiyan speech from Season 2. Cultural References *There are a ton of Christmas puns in this special. *The use of Villains from Freeza Day's past is a nod to Charles Dickens' A'' ''Christmas Carol. *Vegeta quoted "Yippee kayay mothefucker" which was from the Die Hard film. This is also the fourth time Team Four Star has used the word "fuck" uncensored. **Though as Vegeta says it, his tone of voice changes to reflect his aggravation from his attack not working. *Fittingly considering the special's plot, the credits theme is a gentle remix of the "Weird" Al Yankovic song "The Night Santa Went Crazy." Trivia *This is the second Christmas special Team Four Star released since Christmas Tree of Might in 2010. *This is the only special to date that is not part of the DBZA timeline in any way. *This special confirms that Vegeta's brother Tarble exists within the Abridged Series universe, or used to exist if Vegeta confirms so. *Freeza, Cooler, Lord Slug, and Turles make their returns in this special. *Interestingly, Santa Claus mentions that Piccolo (who carries on his shoulders the sins his father Piccolo Daimaoh committed during the original series), Future Trunks (who destabilized the space-time continuity with his time travels during the Android saga), Vegeta (who shot a hole in Santa's sleigh, among the many other naughty things he did) and Goku (for past and future events in the series) are on the naughty list, with the exception of Gohan. **In the case of Goku, he mentions his inexhaustible thirst for fights that endanger not only his family but the earth and, eventually, the entire universe, which is actually the event of the Universe Survival Arc of Dragon Ball Super. A self-made banner advert to watch it legally on Crunchyroll appears as well. *While this special primarily uses the 2010 remastered footage of Plan To Eradicate The Saiyans, a short scene had the special switch to footage from the original 1993 OVA as part of the joke about Future Trunks damaging time-space with his meddling. *Hnilmik (Chi-Chi) and Xbubblemunkyx (May McStand) were uncredited for the special. The video description was later changed to give them credit. *This special is dedicated to Hiromi Tsuru, the original voice actress of Bulma, Bra and West Kaioshin, who passed away on November 16, 2017, from an aortic dissection. *A few days after the special's release, KaiserNeko stated on Twitter that the special would have been a lot different than what was released. Instead of it being a Christmas special, the special would've been a more straight comical pastiche of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, with the main gimmick being that it would repeatedly shift between the 1993 and 2008 versions of the OVA due to Dr. Raichi's machine causing a tear in the space-time continuum. The special was eventually retooled into a Christmas episode due to time constraints and because of the surprisingly apt timing of its production. KaiserNeko even stated that the 1993 footage was too difficult to edit around given that the 1993 version was only released on VHS. *A few months after the special's release, a soundtrack featuring the music that was arranged by Cliff Weinstein was released on Itunes, Spotify, Amazon, and Google Play. *In the source material, Dr. Raichi and Hatchiyack were separate beings rather than two forms of the same person. *Piccolo says he is the son of god, as he is the reincarnation/son of Piccolo Daimaoh, who is himself the split off bad side of the Guardian of Earth Kami (神様, Kami-sama, literally means; God). Difference from the original special *While Tarble made an appearance in the Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 VG, Vegeta makes no mention of his younger brother in the original OVA, most likely due to the fact that this OVA takes place before/after Cell's death and Tarble arrived after the Buu saga. *Gohan says Freeza's name in this special, while in the OVA it was Vegeta & Goku. In the OVA Gohan said Turles' name, which no one says in this special, however Vegeta speaks with him about the Tree of Might. **Vegeta also says Cooler's name for no reason, as opposed to Goku saying it in the original, most likely it's because of his metal clones kicking him in the d*ck. *All four "Villains of Freeza Day Past" are actually ghost warriors in the original, meaning they're NOT the real Freeza, Cooler, Turles, and Slug. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Specials